Izanagi
|Przypisy=Czwarty Databook, strona 231 |Zdjęcie=Izanagi 1.png;Gdy Danzō zostaje ranny... Izanagi 2.png;... aktywuje Izanagi by zniewlować wynik... Izanagi 3.png;... i kontynuuje jakby nic się nie stało. |Kanji=イザナギ |Nienazwane=Nie |Rōmaji=Izanagi |Jutsu macierzyste=Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu, |Pokrewne jutsu=Izanami |Klasyfikacja=Kekkei Genkai~Sharingan, Genjutsu, Kinjutsu, Dōjutsu |Typ=Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang |Klasa=Defensywna, Uzupełniająca |Zasięg=Krótki |Właściciel=Danzō Shimura, Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Baru Uchiha~anime, Naka Uchiha~anime, Rai Uchiha~anime |Pieczęcie=Królik, Dzik, Baran |Manga=476 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=209 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra }} Izanagi to genjutsu, które użytkownik rzuca na samego siebie a nie na innych i jest to najpotężniejsze genjutsu tego typu.Naruto rozdział 479, strona 4 Użycie Po aktywacji rzucający usuwa granice między rzeczywistością a iluzją w swojej osobistej przestrzeni. Do tego stopnia, że umożliwia użytkownikowi kontrolowanie stanu swojego istnienia, ale zwykle technika ta jest aktywna tylko przez ułamek sekundy.Naruto rozdział 479, strona 3 Podczas gdy użytkownik pozostaje fizycznie realny podczas walki, technika ta jest w stanie obrócić każde zdarzenie, w tym urazy, a nawet śmierć i zamienić w zwykłą "iluzję". Gdy użytkownik otrzyma śmiertelne obrażenia, on lub ona automatycznie zanika jakby był iluzją, a następnie powraca do rzeczywistości bez szwanku. Technika opiera się na zdolności posiadanej przez Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek odnoszącej się do . Proces, którego użył wyjaśnia się, że początkowo uczestniczył w zarządzaniu wyobraźnią i duchową energią, która stanowi podstawę chakry Yin do tworzenia kształtu i formy z nicości. Następnie, poprzez zastosowanie witalności i energii fizycznej, która stanowi podstawę chakry Yang, można tchnąć życie we wcześniejszą formę. Tak więc powstała technika z mocą, aby zmienić wyobraźnię w rzeczywistość, znana jako Izanagi.Naruto rozdział 510, strony 10-13 Izanagi może być używane tylko przez tych z cechami genetycznymi Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Uchiha, potomkowie Mędrca, są w stanie wykonać Izanagi za pomocą Sharingana. W zamian za krótką kontrolę rzeczywistości, sharingan, którym użyto Izanagi traci wzrok. Z tego powodu Uchiha uznali je za kinjutsu. Danzō Shimura, w celu praktycznego wykorzystania tej techniki, posiadał dziesięć sharinganów osadzonych w prawym ramieniu. Aby w pełni korzystać z Izanagi, użytkownicy muszą posiadać cechy genetyczne Senju, którzy również są potomkami Mędrca. Częściowo z tego powodu Danzō posiadał trochę DNA Hashiramy Senju wszczepione do jego ramienia, która przedłużyła okres użytkowania Izanagi każdym Sharinganem na minutę, co pozwala mu na korzystanie z techniki w sumie maksymalnie dziesięć minut, z przerwami, kiedy uzna to za konieczne. Jednakże, ponieważ Danzō nie jest z klanu Uchiha, jego poziom czakry obniża się za każdym razem, gdy nowy Sharingan jest używany do aktywacji techniki.Naruto rozdziały 478-479 Obito także wykorzystuje DNA Hashiramy, lecz w przeciwieństwie do Danzō, twierdzi on, że przejął kontrolę nad DNA Hashiramy i dzięki temu posiada pełną formę Izanagi. Jak wiele technik sharingana, Izanagi może być wszczepione do czyjegoś sharingana by wywołać je nawet gdy użytkownik już umarł; Madara pokazał takie wykorzystania po prawdziwej śmierci, w przeciwieństwie do jedynie negowania śmiertelnej rany. Ciekawostki *W Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, Danzō wykorzystuje to jako część swojej ostatecznej techniki, pozwalając by jego Uwolnienie Drewna wymknęło się spod kontroli i stworzyło drzewo, które miażdży jego i przeciwnika i aktywuje Izanagi w ostatniej chwili uciec bez szwanku. *W przeszłości członkowie klanu Uchiha stosowali tą technikę podczas ważnej bitwy, którą musieli wygrać za wszelką cenę. Jednak wkrótce zaczęli nadużywać możliwości tej techniki i dlatego powstała Izanami jako sposób ukarania użytkowników Izanagi.Naruto rozdział 587, strony 4-6 *W anime popełniono kilka błędów, co Izanagi faktycznie robi i co jest w stanie zrobić. Na przykład, podczas używania przez Danzō, każde "uderzenie" powodowało natychmiastowe zamknięcie jednego z jego Sharinganów podczas trwania Izanagi zamiast zamknięcia, gdy skończy się czas. A podczas historii Itachiego o Izanagi i Izanami dla Sasuke, Izanagi było używane poza osobistą rzeczywistością użytkownika by przywrócić grupę ludzi z powrotem do życia, chociaż oni osobiście nie użyli Izanagi.Naruto: Shippūden odcinek 338 *Pomimo użycia Pieczęci Przeniesienia: Izanagi, Madara Uchiha nie jest przedstawiony jako użytkownik Izanagi w Czwartym Databooku. Źródła